becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Ann Rogers
Sarah Ann Rogers is a catalyst character in the Bishops of Bastard Saga. From a chronological standpoint, she is both Sadie and Magda. Sarah serves as the impetus for Masked Bastard, the pivotal character of the series. Sarah is also a scene stealer and an attention-whore, whereas her looks, words and actions draw attention to herself. Although the attention is not always positive or healthy, she enjoys being the center attraction nonetheless. __TOC__ Why She's So Special Important According to the Book of Bastard, a woman named "Sarai" will give birth to a special child that will change the world. This child will come to be known as the "Information Network Messiah". Masked Bastard believes that Sarah is the Chosen One "Sarai" that the Scared Lumi-Visian Writ speaks about regarding the Internet Saviour Prophecy. It is his duty to protect Sarah until the child is born. Timeline Trouble In the original history, Sarah got pregnant, but as a result of rape. After giving her child up for adoption, the child got sick and died. Sarah tried to right the wrong by going back in time, leaving her original timeline without an Internet Saviour and thus plunging the world into chaos and havoc, ending the Free Information Age of Mankind. Her choice to travel back in time creates a new timeline where her choices effect everyone in her home realm (earth) whether they know her or not. Alternate Reality Giving up her youth and her sanity, Sarah arrives in the past to prevent her child from dying. When she discovers that her child hasn't even been born yet, she moves to prevent the sexual assault that results in the unwanted pregnancy in the first place. Sarah takes on the name "Magdaline" and serves as a mentor to her younger self, dubbed Lady Sadie by the Arch Bishop, respectively. Magda warns Sadie about the choices that ruined her life and at the same time never lets Sadie know that they are one and the same. Magda chose to never reveal her true identity to her younger self, believing that it will create a paradox that may cause more damage to the timeline than ever. Either Way, She's F*cked Because Sarah committed a crime before fleeing her original timeline, she is doomed to suffer. Sarah stalked and murdered Roderick Herman Jr, the man who raped her and impregnated her. She was told by the alien collective Anonymous not to do anything that would change the destiny of others or it would change her's. After killing the man who sexually assaulted her, Sarah thinks she can escape judgement for what she did. Little did she know, she had been cursed by The Most. No matter what Sarah does to prevent it, she will always be doomed to murder the father of her child. When young Sadie learns about this oracle, she decides that being a technical virgin is the safest way to go. This plan shot to shit when Masked Bastard enters Sadie's domain one night and sleeps with her. After a son is born to Sadie, Magda is comforted that her child will survive and believes that she is forgiven. But The Most is far from done with Sarah Ann Rogers. Will she fulfill her purpose and help bring about the end of the of the Masked Bastard, the Social media Church and the Free Information Age of Mankind. Creepy As Fuck Also see: *Lady Sadie *Lady Magda Category:Bishops of Bastard characters